


This is Not Coercion

by ShineeRedKookie



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Hale Family, Alpha Derek at the End, Baby Allison Argent, Baby Jackson Whittemore, Baby Scott McCall, Baker Derek, Baker Derek Hale, Beta Derek Hale, Daddy Stiles Stilinski, F/M, Father Stiles Stilinski, Fluffy Ending, Happy Derek, Human Scott McCall, M/M, Mention of Aiden, Mention of Isaac Lahey - Freeform, Mention of Kira - Freeform, Mention of Mason, Werewolf Jackson, Werewolf baby, baby lydia martin, mention of Peter Hale - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-09
Updated: 2015-05-09
Packaged: 2018-03-25 19:36:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3822292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShineeRedKookie/pseuds/ShineeRedKookie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes a packaged Deal is better than just a deal.  As he stared down into two sets of liquid brown eyes. Eyes that thought he was a Superhero in real life. Eyes that seemed to think the world of him . . . Derek wouldn't have traded anything for this moment. Nor the smile that covered the lips of the male standing next to him. Derek Hale was home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a story I did from a different site, I have redone it and change a lot. I added a lot of stuff too. EnJOY!! Read Tags!!

co·er·cion

kōˈərZHən,kōˈərSHən/    _noun_

 

 

  1. the practice of persuading someone to do something by using force or threats.  
"Erica did not use coercion to get Stiles to flirt with the mailman"

synonyms: |  [force](https://www.google.com/search?sa=X&espv=2&biw=1517&bih=714&q=define+force&ei=tFg8VYTnGsacNs70gYAF&ved=0CB8Q_SowAA), [compulsion](https://www.google.com/search?sa=X&espv=2&biw=1517&bih=714&q=define+compulsion&ei=tFg8VYTnGsacNs70gYAF&ved=0CCAQ_SowAA), [constraint](https://www.google.com/search?sa=X&espv=2&biw=1517&bih=714&q=define+constraint&ei=tFg8VYTnGsacNs70gYAF&ved=0CCEQ_SowAA), [duress](https://www.google.com/search?sa=X&espv=2&biw=1517&bih=714&q=define+duress&ei=tFg8VYTnGsacNs70gYAF&ved=0CCIQ_SowAA), [oppression](https://www.google.com/search?sa=X&espv=2&biw=1517&bih=714&q=define+oppression&ei=tFg8VYTnGsacNs70gYAF&ved=0CCMQ_SowAA), [enforcement](https://www.google.com/search?sa=X&espv=2&biw=1517&bih=714&q=define+enforcement&ei=tFg8VYTnGsacNs70gYAF&ved=0CCQQ_SowAA),[harassment](https://www.google.com/search?sa=X&espv=2&biw=1517&bih=714&q=define+harassment&ei=tFg8VYTnGsacNs70gYAF&ved=0CCUQ_SowAA), [intimidation](https://www.google.com/search?sa=X&espv=2&biw=1517&bih=714&q=define+intimidation&ei=tFg8VYTnGsacNs70gYAF&ved=0CCYQ_SowAA), threats, [arm-twisting](https://www.google.com/search?sa=X&espv=2&biw=1517&bih=714&q=define+arm-twisting&ei=tFg8VYTnGsacNs70gYAF&ved=0CCcQ_SowAA), [pressure](https://www.google.com/search?sa=X&espv=2&biw=1517&bih=714&q=define+pressure&ei=tFg8VYTnGsacNs70gYAF&ved=0CCgQ_SowAA)

"Derek claims his mother and co-conspirator used coercion to make him go on a blind date"  
  
---|---  
  
 

Stiles heaved a sigh and closed his eyes. It wasn't supposed to be this hard. Stiles swallowed and let himself drift for a moment. He wasn't needed. No children yelling  _Daddy!_ at him. No adults trying to ask him what he was doing for a living, or how hard was it to raise two children alone. And just a note for clarification - he still took his Adderall, that wasn't the note though - it was children, not kids. And the next adult that said kids was going to get attacked. 

Stiles shook his head. Ridiculous.

He was an English Major. It had been the only thing that had attracted him when he had finished High School. He had loved reading. Especially when the whole Werewolf thing was blown wide open. It had opened a whole new world. An Enticing world. Stiles had had a hard time keeping his head out of a book. So . . . Why not an English major?

"Should I be worried?"

Stiles squinted as he opened an eye.

"You haven't been this quiet for this long in a  _while_." She stressed the word before cackling at the glare she received. "Aw, Shuggah! Don't give me that look."

He heaved a patronized sigh. "Hush Erica."

"Nope." She popped the  _p_ while flipping a couple strands of blonde hair over her shoulder. Her dark brown eyes honeyed over as she stared at her husband of six years. "He is so good with children." Her eyes flashed an electric gold as the wolf in her preened happy. Lydia - a human Home-Grown _Terrorist_ in the making, she took after her mother - mischievous. And Jackson - a  _flamboyant_ were-pup-wolf. The wolf gene had not been found in Lydia at her birth. Not that there was a need to worry. Lydia stood her ground easily, human and she could still take Jackson down with a well-placed glare.

"Well," Stiles grinned. "Is that the face of a person who is nesting?" He cackled as the hulking male with children towering over him stumbled. "Does someone want another child?" Stiles squealed as Erica ducked down and jabbed at his side. "Okay!" Stiles held up his hands in defense. "No more!"

"One more." A smile curved on her lips as she rubbed her tummy. "It's gonna be another boy." Her eyes flashed electric gold as they connected with her husband. "Right Boyd." A wide smile covered her ruby red colored lips. 

He grinned easily at the happy couple. A sad sigh fell from his lips. "I want that." His lips flattened into an unhappy grimace.

"Oh, honey!" Erica leaned over and pulled him into a tight hug. "You will find that." She squeezed his arms. "Promise."

Stiles nodded, agreeing, but not really believing. It had been so long. He had two beyond adorable children - twins. One girl and one Boy - both had liquid brown eyes, much like his own and an ability to make the most dangerous puppy eyes possible. They had gotten that from their mother - not that their mother had stuck around long enough to find that out. "Ali! Scott!" He groaned as he stood and stretched. "I got to drop them off at Dad and Melissa's."

"Okay, Sweetie." Erica smiled widely and watched as Boyd lifted Lydia and Jackson - their . . .   _rambunctious_ children into the air to carry them inside. 

.

"Stiles!" Melissa cheered as she greeted him at the door. Her eyes shined as she looked down at the two bouncing children - they had also contracted the ADHD. "I believe grandpa is on the couch and trying to sneak a nap in before dinner." Melissa's eyes twinkled. "That just won't do." A soft giggle fell from her lips as the two children ran on either side of her legs - looking for their prey.

Stiles shook his head. "You are dangerous." He shook his head. "Has he been eating his veggies?"

"He didn't want to eat them at lunch today." Melissa's eyes narrowed for a second as she steered them into the kitchen. A smile covering her lips at the laughter that rang in from the living room. 

He laughed. "Is that why you let Double Trouble attack?" He shook his head. "Devious too. I like it." He waggled his eyebrows. "Thank you for keeping them."

"Oh hush," she waved him off. "We love having them over." She smiled - Melissa had done that a lot since marrying John Stilinski. "You've seen his face when they are around him." Melissa shook her head, curls flying to and fro. "He turns into a child himself."

Stiles smiled proudly. "Still though."

"You need a night off every now and then." She winked. "You've got two to keep up with. That is a completely new ballgame right there."

He snorted and shook his head. "New ballgame in an  _ancient_  and _dead_ language." He grinned despite himself. "I will be back for them around lunch - that way we can all eat together." His head cocked to the side at the silence that came from the living room - they were up to something. "Sound okay." Stiles edged back. The hair on the back of his neck stood on end. They were really up to something. His eyes narrowed.

"BOO!"

Stiles jumped and let out a well-practiced scream. He twisted around with his hand over his heart. "You got me!" He grinned easily and lowered down to his haunches. "Now give Daddy a hug. I'll see you tomorrow." He grunted as he was hit on each side with a double hug. "Daddy loves you both." Stiles placed a chaste kiss on Allison's head before placing a kiss on Scott's head. "Be good." His eyes narrowed as he stared at them.

Allison giggled before racing off to find grandpa once more - Scott on her heals.

"Okay!" Stiles grinned and placed a kiss on Melissa's cheek. "Later Pops!" He yelled out before shutting the door.

.

Stiles swallowed hard as he pulled into the parking space at the restaurant he was meeting his blind date with. Erica believed he needed to get out more.Kira - his Editor - agreed with Erica. Stiles wasn't so sure, but if it gave him a couple extra weeks to shove out five more chapters for his book. So be it. That didn't mean this date was going to go well. Stiles went over a mental checklist. Nice dress shirt? _Check_. Normal - no spills - dark skinny blue jeans? _Check_. Wallet - in the back-pocket? _Check_. Adderall? _Check._ Phone - in case of an emergency? Check.  _Here it goes._

He swallowed hard and licked his lips nervously as he stepped out of the old blue and black Jeep. He had had it fixed a little after the twins were born. He had wanted to make sure that it was safe for the two little ones. New safety equipment had been installed in the back seat. The breaks re-done, the engine checked out - couldn't stall on the side of the road with two children.

_'His name is Ethan!' Erica gushed eyes flashing gold for a second. 'He is very good looking.' She clapped her hands together. 'He has a nice looking twin - Aiden - but he's straight.' Erica waved him off as he moved to open his mouth. 'No you are going on this date! I am so tired of mopey Stiles - and you need to get La-'_

_Stiles lurched forward. 'Do not say that word.' His eyes narrowed as he motioned towards the children playing not too far away._

_'So you will go?'_

Stiles he heaved a sad sigh. He still wasn't sure if he had a choice in turning the other down. His cheeks puffed out as he locked the Jeep and moved towards the entrance of the nice looking French restaurant. He was more of a pizza guy. Or maybe Mexican . . . he could really go for a large Arbys fry right now . . .  But Stiles was willing to see where it went.

"Stiles?"

He looked up as his name was called. He blinked a couple times. That was a female voice. He looked up - searching for the owner of the voice. Stiles distinctly remembered Erica using the pronoun  _he_ when describing Ethan.

"Stiles?" 

His eyes latched onto a tall brunette. "Braeden?" He grinned easily and moved closer. "I knew you were hosting, did not realize it was here though." Stiles smiled as the woman's smile widened. 

"I know!" Her eyes flickered over to the person who walked through the door - the little tinkling sound echoed through the waiting area. "It's just for right now." She shrugged it off and focused completely back on Stiles. "Erica told me you were waiting for a blind date."

Stiles nodded. "All I have to go on is blue had black checkered dress shirt." He rolled his eyes. Stiles shifted more off to the side as another hostess helped the couple that had arrived with the bell towards a table.

"Well," Braeden looked down at the seating board. "I don't believe anyone like that has come in. The bell tinkled once more. "In the meantime - how are the twins?"

He beamed widely - as any proud father would. "They are  _demons_." He chuckled. Stiles licked his lips and pulled out his iPhone six. "You missed their birthday - they just turned five." He pulled up his pictures. "Scott got _covered_ in icing!" He shook his head - he still believed that Jackson instigated that.

"Oh my! They are so adorable!"

Stiles nodded.

"You have _children_?" The person behind them stressed the word out.

Stiles twisted around. Blue and black checkered shirt? _Check._ Stiles nodded firmly. His children came first. Stiles was not ashamed of them - nor would he ever be. "Yes, they are. I have two - twins." He stood tall, shoulders ram-rod straight.

"Oh!" 

 _Ethan_ , Stiles presumed. His eyes narrowed. "Do you have a prior engagement that you _just_ remembered?" Stiles shook his head and waved his hand as the other blowing him off. "I don't need your  _lies._ " Stiles' eyes narrowed. He watched as the Blue and Black Checkered shirt Guy - as he was now officially dubbed . . . Or Jackass - walked away. His shoulders sagged.  _Great._

"It'll be okay." Braeden whispered as she came around from behind the Hostess Stand. She pulled the other into a brief hug. "I'm going to get you some soul food." She returned five minutes later with two large looking brown take-out bags. "Okay, I put  _[Apricot Pate de Fruit](http://www.foodandwine.com/slideshows/french-desserts#!slide=5), _ And some creme puffs with a _ton_ of chocolate sauce, a couple macaroons, and two apple pie tart!" Braeden grinned easily. "I grabbed a plate that was fresh made." She winked at the tall male. " _Porcini Pork Tenderloin_."

His eyes widened. "How much is this?"

"Nope," She popped the  _p_ as she waved him off. "This is my thanks for getting Mason for me from First grade a couple times." Her eyes shined widely. "Besides, us single parents have to stick together." Braeden winked once more. She handed both over. "Besides the Boss is a sucker for single moms with children."

Stiles laughed softly and grabbed the two bags. "It's been a while since I just vegged out on the couch with a couple really good _Rock Hudson_ movies."

"Oh, I know the feeling!" She shook her head. "If I don't get a couple minutes alone with  _The Rock._." Her eyes glazed over as she heaved a long-suffering sigh.

He shook his head. "I might throw a couple  _Dwayne Johnson_ movies in the cycle _."_ He winked. "Live vicariously through me?"

"I guess." A pout formed on her lips. "You have a good night and text me - I want to know you got home safe." Her eyes narrowed. "Don't make me drive over there after my shift is over." Braeden grinned. "Be safe."

Stiles laughed and nodded along. "I will text you as soon as my feet hit the wood flooring." He saluted her goodbye and moved back towards the Jeep.

 **To: Cat Woman**  
\--A bust, doesn't like children

 **To: Batman**  
\--Imma kick his ass!

. . .

Stiles pursed his lips as he stared at the  _millions_ of different brands of syrup. It really shouldn't be that hard to choose a brand of syrup. But the children hadn't liked the one he had gotten last time.  _It tastes funny!'_   Scott had whined and pouted like a freaking pro! Stiles was not willing to admit that the pout got him every single time. He would not admit it and he would thank his ancestors that Scott was so innocent he never realized.

"You look too sweet to need anything extra."

Stiles jerked up from his hunched over position, eyes flitting around as he looked for the person the voice belonged too. His eyes landed on a lean male with a grocery basket. A wide and cocky smile on his lips.

"Hello." His dark eyes roamed over Stiles.

He wasn't sure how he felt about this. He can honestly say that no one had ever tried to pick him up in a grocery store before. Guess there was a first for everything. Where was Erica to sniff out the creepy vibes when he needed her? And with her high heels, red lipstick, and pointy sharp gleaming teeth - they ran from her. "Hi?"

"My name is Matt." His smile turned greasy as he let his eyes walk over Stiles once more. "Matt Daehler."

Stiles nodded. He wasn't entirely sure he wanted to give out his name.  _Come on Dad!_ There was a ninety percent chance he would feel better if his father - the sheriff - was around.

"Would you like to go on a date?" Matt grinned. "I'd like a chance to see if you are as sweet as I think you are."

This was just horrible. Stiles cringed inwardly and took a small step back. He needed backup and pronto! Stiles swallowed sharply and glanced at the openings on either side of the isle. "Um . . ."

"Daddy!" Scott yelled out and made a bee-line straight for the said male.

Stiles breathed out a sigh of relief almost crying, eyes lifted to the heavens. "Hey sweetie." He glanced up at the male. Why was he still standing there?

"Um . . ." Matt glanced at the child before changing his stance. "Do you know what isle I can find the salt on?" He rubbed the back of his neck.

He chuckled while lifting Scott up in his arms. He cocked a hip to one side and let Scott rest there. "Isle four." He smiled sweetly and batted his lashed before focusing on Scott. He place a few kisses on each cheek - Scott giggling. "Have I told you how much I love you today?" 

"Daddy!" Scott giggled and wiggled in the elder's arms. "Guess what!" His eyes were wide, full of love and excitement. "Grandpa let me get a cookie from the lady at the bakery!" 

His eyes shined as they connected with his father's. "Did he now?" And no, his father did _not_ have the right to avert his eyes and blush. No right what so ever!

. . .

Stiles bounced in place as he stood in Erica and Boyd's little Suburban style home in Beacon Hills. "I have a date!" His eyes shined widely as he and Erica giggled like school girls. "He was absolutely adorable looking!" He clapped his hands together. "His name is Jordan." He swooned and leaned against Erica.

"When?" Erica gasped as she wrapped an arm around the other.

Stiles growled and hoisted Scoot into the air as they other ran at him at full speed. He swung Scott around as he easily caught him. "Our second date!" His eyes sparkled happily.

"With that guy?" Scott answered as he reached out and latched onto Stiles' neck. "Is he nice to you?" His brows furrowed as he leaned back to look at the father he loved dearly. "I don't want Daddy seeing anyone that isn't nice to him." His lower lip puckered out as he waited.

He nodded with an adoration that came from loving their own child. "He sure is sweetie."

"Good."

.

"Okay!" His eyes shined as he pulled at the forest green dress shirt. He had the long sleeves rolled up to the elbows. . . . Well Heather, the babysitter, had helped him roll up the right one. Left-hand coordination wasn't that good. "Thank you so much Heather!"

She waved him off and tucked a couple strands of blonde hair behind her ear with her free hand. The other hand was keeping Allison from sliding down her hip. "It is no trouble I love these two." She grinned easily at the little girl smiling at her. "These two are my favorite twins in the whole  _world_."

"The world?" Scott gasped as he put down his ninja turtle action figures to look over at the blonde babysitter. "That's a lot."

Stiles chuckled and shook his head. "Sure is sweetie."

 _Ting ting._ Stiles jumped up. "Okay Daddy loves you." That was his reminder in his phone to go, Stiles didn't want to be late.

"Ditto!" They replied as Heather captured their attention with the idea of making cookies in different shapes.

He chuckled and moved towards the door. Everything was in place, phone, wallet key. All in his pockets. He took a deep breath and twisted the knob."Bye!" Stiles called out before shutting the door behind him. He met the guys he dated. He never really allowed them to pick him up. That was a fifth date only exception. And none of the guys he dated ever made it to date five.

.

Stiles practically vibrated as he was led to the table that was already occupied by his date. Date two. Maybe this one could last. "Hi," he whispered as he looked at Jordan, as he stood Stiles eased down into his seat - the other following. A shyness crept over him as he stared at the other.

"Hello, Stiles." He smiled sweetly. "I missed you." His dark eyes shimmered in the flickering candle light.

He giggled like a school girl with a crush. "It's been two days." His dark eyes glittered happily as he shook his head. A complete and utter school girl.  Stiles blinked as a plate was set out in front of him. "You ordered for me?"

"Yes," Jordan blushed as he swallowed softly. "I mean nothing by it. I just know how much you had liked the last dish you tried and I wanted you to try this one." His dark eyes held onto Stiles' as he paused. "If you would rather something else . . ."

Stiles waved him off. "No," He shook his head. "It better be good though." Stiles winked as the other let out a relieved sigh. He looked down at the steamed fish and breathed in. "Does smell good.

They ate for the most part in silence, enjoying the food and listening to the soft chatter mingled with music that floated around them.

Stiles looked up as his wine glass was filled. "Did you order desert too?"

"I know sweets are something you really like." He held out the desert menu. "I would never take that from you." He winked and watched as Stiles looked over the menu before selecting something filled with chocolate and sugar. Jordan leaned back in his chair. "Tell me something about yourself that I don't already know."

Stiles stared at the other, his gaze unwavering. It wasn't something he usually kept from the people he dated. But he did save the _'I have children'_   for the second date. If they didn't find our before then or made it that far. Not a lot of them really made it that far.  But Jordan seemed different. Maybe . . . "I am a writer." His lips pursed.

"Yes," Jordan nodded. "You had mentioned loving books and graduating from college with a major in English.." His dark eyes shimmered as he gazed softly at the other.

He breathed in.  _Here it goes._ "I have twins."

"Children?" His eyes widened as he sat up in his chair and placed the glass of wine back on the table. Jordan leaned forward to get closer to the other. "A set of twins." He shook his head. "That must be a big handful."

Stiles studied the other man before him. His far was the sheriff - though he was supposed to retire at the end of year - he knew what to look for. The first glimpse of a reaction was always the real one. A lot of people could easily recover and hide the truth but there was always a split second of truth before the lie took over. "Yes."

"Two boys?" Jordan shifted glancing around the room before turning his eyes back to Stiles. "Two girls?" A half smile covered his lips.

His shoulders sagged.  The light from before was gone. "One boy and one girl - the girl is older by seven minutes." He grinned, a smile that always took over his face as he talked about his children.

"You love them." He smiled. It was a statement, an understanding. Not a question.

Stiles nodded. "More than anything." His mouth twitched. Stiles licked his lips. "This is our last date . . .  Isn't it?" He rubbed his hands together before running them up and down his thighs. "Right?" The air left his lungs at the look he received.  _Right._

"I'm sorry Stiles," Jordan's voice was soft, sweet even. "At this point in my career - a politician." Jordan shook his head. "The paparazzi would exploit that." His lips pulled thin across his mouth. "I'm running right now, for Senator." His lips pursed for a second as his eyes traveled over Stiles once more. "But . . ."

The mole covered male leaned forward.  He latched onto the word, hope bloomed in his chest. Stiles knew better but . .  . A Man could hope. 

"Maybe when it blows over - the heat of everything." His eyes looked guarded but hopeful. 

Stiles frowned. He didn't want to be a secret. Nor did he want his children to be either. He shoved his chair back and stood quickly. "I need .  ." He stumbled as he looked for the right words. "Bathroom." He blinked profusely, trying to will the tears that wanted to fall away. This was not the place to cry.  _Dammit._

. . .

Stiles heaved a sad sigh and leaned heavily against Erica who rested against the door frame to Jackson's bedroom. A soft smile covered his lips. Boyd was somewhere in the middle - mouth wide open with four children sleeping on top of some part of his body. 

Scott and Allison were laying over Boyd's legs while Jackson and Lydia had commandeered Boyd's chest and arms.

He watched as they all breathed evenly, the wolves couldn't sense any harm or emotional discord. Stiles let his eyes linger on the two children he loved so dearly. He watched as their little chests rose and fell with each breath. Stiles wanted a Boyd too.

"Come on Honey," Erica whispered as she wrapped an arm around his waist. "Let's let the children sleep." She winked at Stiles, receiving a soft chuckle at the  implied phrase.

Stiles heaved another side as he was placed on a stool at the back end of the island/bar table. His lips pursed as he latched onto the steaming cup of sweet tea, ice cracking as they fought the heat. Stiles licked his lips. "He ran." The whispered words fell from his lips.

"Oh Honey," Erica crooned as she moved to sit on the bar stool be side him. She cooed gently and slid closer as she wrapped her arms around him.

Stiles leaned into her, soaking up her warmth. Her love. "He wasn't any different." Stiles bit his lower lip as the stinging in his eyes became too much. He was tired of crying.  He pushed his face against Erica's neck as it all became too much. A sob clogged his throat.

"Honey it will be okay." Erica cooed as she rubbed his back. Her own eyes glistened as she listened to the heartbroken cries. "He's out there somewhere and he is  _freaking_ amazing!"  She sniffled. "Now I'm crying!" She let out a pitiful whine and pulled Stiles closer.

"Daddy?" 

Stiles back straightened quickly. His eyes still burned with the tears that were left unshed.

"Daddy, I'm sorry." Scott whimpered. "I'll be better . .  .. I won't cause any trouble."

Stiles twisted around brows furrowed. "What?" He slid from the stool to kneel in front of his son. "Baby what are you talking about?"

"They wouldn't leave if I was better!" He cried out, dark brown eyes swimming with tears. His head hung low as he cried. "I'm sorry Daddy, It's all my fault they Leave you."

Stiles scooped Scott into his arms and hushed him. "That is not right." He shook his head and places a couple kisses on each of Scott's cheeks. "It has nothing to do with you."

"Does too!" Scott whimpered as he clung to Stiles. His voice was muffled against Stiles' collar bone. "They leave when they find out about us."

Stiles breathed out slowly.  _Someone has been sneaking around when he should have been asleep._ "baby, that's not true." He rubbed Scott's back. "I just love you and your sister too much to settle for someone who won't love you as much if not more than I do." He cooed softly and bounced in place.

"Really?" Scott sniffled and pulled back to look at his father. "Promise?"

Stiles nodded, a smile splitting his lips.  He placed another kiss to his cheek. "No go lay back down next to your sister. "Daddy loves you."

"Love you too." Scott sniffled and wiped as his nose. He paused as he neared the corner. "Promise Daddy?"

Stiles smiled softly and moved towards his son once more. "Of course." He hugged Scott once more before pushing him towards Jackson's room. His shoulders slumped as Scott was out of sight. "Dammit," he muttered with a shake of his head.

"It's okay Honey," Erica smiled. "They just love you as much as you love them."

Stiles stood and turned towards the blonde. "They've said something?"

"Scott has, Allison doesn't say much but she watched closely." Erica patted the bar stool and held out his cup of tea. "Scott and Alli made a couple references about you being sad after coming home from a date." Erica crooned softly and rubbed his back. She looked up as she heard him, her eyes connecting with her mates instantly.

Boyd frowned. 'Didn't go well?' he mouthed as he looked at Erica. He rubbed as his sleepy eyes. Boyd winced as Erica shook her head. "Well, Scott and Allison are both out  right now." His nose twitched, Scott had gotten up his scent was stronger in the kitchen. "Why don't you just stay over?" 

"Yes." Erica nodded affirmatively.

Body cooed softly and wrapped them both up in his arms. "Both of my  _girls_ are crying?" He tsked softly. "We can't have this." He placed a kiss on each of their foreheads. "Go sit on the couch and find a good movie, I will whip up your favorite dessert." He grinned easily and squeezed them in a quick hug.

"You are the best." Stiles gave a watery cheer. He sniffled lightly and wiped at his face. He shuffled quietly behind Erica into the living room. 

She cooed softly and made him sit in the middle of the couch. She reached for the fluffy fleece blanket and grabbed the remote before returning to the couch. She turned the TV on and placed herself against his left side while throwing the blanket over them. Erica would make Boyd sit on the other side.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Muffin Recipes and Names are taken from 'Brown Eyed Baker' and 'FoodNetwork'.

He heaved a small sigh and shook his head.  _No._ He didn't like it. "It didn't come out right." He muttered, eyebrows drawn together in despair and anger.  _What happened?_ His brows furrowed as he took to glaring. He'd set the temperature right.  _Right?_

"What happened Der-Bear?"

He shrugged. "I hate souffles." His eyes were drawn as he stared at the deflated mess in the ceramic ramekins bowl. "Your presence disturbed the atmosphere." His eyes flashed as he turned towards her.

"Ha!" She flashed her eyes back and smirked as she moved closer. "Can't make a good souffle can you dear brother." 

Derek's eyes narrowed. "At least I  _can_ bake Laura."

"I can cook." She jutted out her chin as she butted hips with him. 

He huffed out a breath and shook his head. "I can cook too. . ." Derek glanced at his older sister and smirk crawling across his lips. "Don't you remember who cooked the Tenderloin for dinner last week?"

"Hmm," Laura cocked her head to the side. "I remember the guy who wasn't able to cook green beans." She grinned widely and batted her eyelashes.

He rolled his shoulders as his fangs dropped and claws popped. "We agreed not to talk about this!" He shook his head. Derek played the wounded wolf as he looked back at his older sister.

"Aw!" laura cooed softly and pulled her younger brother into a hug. "You know I love you!" She grinned as moved to her tippy toes to place a kiss on her younger brother's cheek. "You need to stop growing baby bro." She shook her head and took a couple steps back. "Now come on! Mom is waiting."

Derek heaved a sigh and stepped towards the fridge in the back of his soon-to-be bakery. "I will deal with that later." He glanced back at his smiling sister. "Next time text - I need to get the souffle right."

"Okay," She giggled softly. "I think they would be cute in miniature form." Her eyes sparkled brightly. "Finally fulfilling your dream baby bro?" Laura smiled sweetly and moved back towards the door as she watched him grab his leather jacket. "A baker that loves to ride motorcycles - no wonder all my friends ask about you." Her eyes narrowed as she stared at him. "I gotta find a flaw."

Derek snorted. "I don't have any." His smirk widened as he slipped his phone into his front pocket and flicked the lights off in the kitchen of the soon-to-be bakery. "Thank you for your help." He gestured over his shoulder at the bakery they were leaving behind. "I wouldn't have been able to do it without your pushiness."

"Pushiness?" Laura exclaimed. "What? it was my undying love!" She wailed loudly while leaning on his shoulder. She grinned easily. "Can I hitch a ride?"

He rolled his eyes and gave a quick nod.

.

"Hey mom!" Laura called out as she pushed herself through the door. She paused long enough to take off her shoes. Mom didn't like dirt in the house. Nor were you allowed to come fully shifted into the house.  _'Fur tracks just as much dirt Laura Marie Hale!'_ A giggle fell from her lips. "I got him." She let the animal take over as she ran towards her mother. Brother on her heels.

Derek growled as he came to a full stop at the door. He yanked his shoes off. It didn't matter how angry he was - mom was terrifying without her eyes flashing red. "Mom!" His sideburns were thicker, his eyes were a brilliant blue. 

"What did you do?" Talia stood in all her glory, apron wrapped around her waist and hands on her hips as she turned to glare at a sheepish looking Laura. "What did you do?"

Laura held up her hands in defense, her fangs gleaming as her eyes flashed playfully at her brother. "Nothing."

"She licked me!" Derek hissed and continued to scrub his neck furiously at the sink.

She looked at anything but her mother. "He didn't smell like us?" She swallowed. Darn lie detectors - though even she knew that was sad as far as lies went. Laura giggled softly. "I love you?" Laura moved quietly towards her mother. "I love you more?"

"You are so much like your father!" Talia shook her head. "At this age," She glared at both of her children - having a feeling it was payback for Derek swiping her last peanut butter fudge brownie. "But no licking your brother." She shook her head. Talia let out a breath and turned back around to face the simmering pot of vegetable soup as she hid her smile. Talia loved her children - that didn't mean they needed to know.

Derek smirked and shook his head. He moved towards his mother and wrapped his arms around her waist as he placed a chaste kiss on her cheek. "Hey mom."

"I wanted to have a family dinner." Talia twisted around to place a chaste kiss on Derek's forehead. "I haven't seen you as much since you started working on that Bakery." Her lips pursed as they formed a well-placed pout. "I missed you." She glanced over at Laura, her eyes sparkling. "I can't seem to get  you to come over and I can't seem to get your older sister to leave."

Laura squawked. "Mom!"

"Love you too mom." Derek chuckled. "It smells good." He let his eyes fall shut as he inhaled once moe. "Are those the Morning Glory Muffins?"

Talia smiled widely. "They sure are. And I added a cream cheese filling." She winked at her son and moved to step back. ''Grab the mitts." She let her son pull the muffin pan from the oven. "Devine," Talia whispered as she breathed in.  "Thankfully we have the werewolf metabolism." She winked at Derek once more. "Be a good child and wrangle up you sister and brother?" Her eyes narrowed. "Where are you going Laura?"

"To help?"

Talia shook her head. "You are on table duty."

"Mom."

"No licking your siblings." She twisted around back to the stove as she cut off the stove eyes.

.

Derek let out a little breath as he stood in the back of the kitchen to the little in store sit and eat bakery. He loved to cook in general. But there had always been a special place in his heart for baking.  _Here it goes._

He licked his lips and glanced over the front of the store. Everything was clean and white with hues of deep blues and light purples. Laura had helped him come up with a color scheme and sitting arrangement. It looked amazing. 

Derek's eyes flitted over the glass three shelved case with a built-in cooler. There was one on each side of register and counter. The right side - when standing out front - housed all of the mini cakes, cupcakes, mini chocolate souffles - not that he would tell Laura it was a good idea, mini pecan pies, and cannolis - Derek was a sucker for those. While the other case held muffins - Derek really liked those too. He was an all around sweets kind of guy.

"Alright." Derek flipped the sign and flicked the lights on. He rolled his shoulders and tried to relax. He was the only bakery in town. Beacon Hills was tiny. And his sisters and brother had all been out in town handing out flyers. The ovens were on - he had new concoctions baking. A couple cakes resting under a heater to stay warm and all the icing properly placed with individual names and everything.

"Der-Bear!"

His shoulders dropped as a wide smile covered his lips. "Hi, Erica."

"It looks amazing." The blonde flickered her hair over her shoulder and moved to lean against the counter. Her dark eyes sparkled. "I want one of everything you have in mini land." Erica giggled and let her eyes fall over the sweets. "Ooh! Is that what I think it is?" She swooned. "Muffins with pecan pie." Erica sighed sweetly. "I'd marry you if Boyd didn't have my heart and had a third child on the way."

Derek chuckled. "A third?" He shook his head. "It will be a boy."  Boyd needed another son to balance out Lydia and Erica; however, even with three against two - there was a chance it still wouldn't be fair. His smile widened as he put two pecan pie muffins in a to-go container.

"I have a question Der-Bear." Her eyes widened as she licked her lips. "Is that!" Her lips opened a couple more times but couldn't seem to form the words that were necessary.

He laughed softly and pulled one out to place in her to-go box. "Yes, Ham and Cheese Muffins." He laughed at the look she gave him. "They might be better than sex." He winked. "Don't tell Boyd." Derek smiled widely as Erica let out a boisterous laugh. "This glow looks good on you." His green and blue eyes flashed blue for a second as he watched her rub her stomach.

"Thank you Der-Bear." Erica grinned easily. "What else you got?" Her eyes widened as he leaned closer to inspect the muffins. "Gingerbread Muffins, oh, a Man after my own heart." She swooned. Yeah, the cravings had set in a little early with this one.

Derek grinned and moved towards the kitchen. "I'll be right back." He knew of one way to get Erica too . . . Well, she'd do just about  _anything_ for it.

"Do I smell Peanut Butter Fudge!" Erica yelled out. 

A wide smile greeted him as he moved back into the store front with a to-go box already wrapped. "Laura told me you would stop by." Derek placed the box on top of the others and pulled out a white paper back with a flat bottom and two purple ribbon handles. The white paper bag was a soft cream colored with the Bakery logo written in a deep blue 'Bakery Bites' with swirls of light and dark purple creating a soft design around the logo.

"Okay," Derek looked up at Erica. "This is on the house." He winked at the look he received. "I expect you to tell everyone."

Erica giggled. "Sure will Der-Bear." She grinned widely, her eyes shining brightly. "Hey! Are you dating anyone?" She leaned closer as her lips pursed together. 

"No." Derek narrowed his eyes as he stared down at the petite blonde. She was just like Laura and Cora - not to be trusted. "The answer to whatever you are thinking is no."

Erica whined. "Der-Bear! This guy is perfect!" She grabbed her bag of goodies as a giggle fell from her lips. "I will have Boyd call you and tell you everything!" She grinned widely and waved. "You two will be so cute together!"

Derek blinked slowly as she left. She entered just as she went - a flurry of blonde curls and laughter. He shook his head and eyed the store phone. He needed to find his cell phone and destroy it. A groan fell from his lips as he heard the faint sound of his generic cell phone ringing. He moved slowly, pausing as it went silent.  _Maybe they will leave a voice mail._ His shoulders dropped. Dammit, he was never that lucky.

"You will go out with him."

Derek opened his mouth and quickly shut it. He blinked a few times. "Mom!" He couldn't believe his werewolf ears. There was no way.

"You need to get back out there sweetie." Talia cooed softly over the phone. "I'm not sure I want Laura procreating yet."

He was so fucking lost. "Mom!" His voice went a little high as it cracked.  _What!_ Derek swallowed hard and hung up. There was no way that was his mother no possible way. Laura had been playing pranks on him his entire life. And she was going to get it when he got to her.

"Der-Bear!" The bell chimed above the door as Laura walked in. All smiles and cheerfulness. 

As most culprits did. 

"You are not funny," Derek growled, eyes flashing. His claws pushed at the edges of his fingers. "Don't give me-" He froze as his cell phone started to ring. Again.  _Oh shit._ Derek swallowed hard. He hung up on his mom. He scrambled for the phone. "Mom?" A whine fell from Derek's lips at the growl that came through the speaker of the phone. "I thought it was Laura!"

Talia tsked unhappily. "You owe me an apology." A smirk formed on her lips. "As for how - you can go on a date that Erica sets up."

"You really don't want Laura procreating?" Derek glanced at his sister. It seemed fair. If he was going down - he was dragging someone with him. "That's kind of harsh Mom." A smirk wormed its way across his lips at the squawk and the loud  _Mom_ that followed.

Talia blinked. "Is Laura there with you? Derek!"

"That is payback for making me eat broccoli every time I come over." Derek laughed at the squawk he got over the phone - at least it helped to prove that Laura wasn't adopted. "Love you mom!" He hung up the phone and focused on his mischievous sister. "What?"

Laura stuck out her lower lip. "Don't be like that Der-Bear." She shifted closer.  "How has it gone so far?"

"Bad." Derek groaned and moved to lean against the counter by the register. "The only customer that has been in here is Erica - Can't really call her a customer cause I gave her the stuff for free." He groaned really loudly and pulled at his hair. "You know how I am around pregnant wolves." He shook his head.

Laura smiled.  _Like putty_. She shook her head and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. "It'll be okay Der-Bear." She rubbed his back slowly. "It's just day one, Yes, we are in Beacon Hills and sometimes the good news takes a while to spread." Laura placed a kiss on his cheek. "Did you get those samples I asked for?" She smiled and nodded as Derek gave her an affirmative reply. "Good, I will drop them off at a couple different places on the way to the florist shop."

"Thanks," Derek whispered.

She grinned easily. "Don't worry, everything is going to work out." Laura smirked and tugged at Derek's ear, "this place has to work, you need to meet a lot of hotties that you can bring home to mom so that she can decide which one will be with you to _procreate_." She winked. "Mom needs grandbabies." She cackled at the look she received. Laura hip butted him out of the way. "Don't be so gru- Hello! Welcome to Bakery Bites!" Laura's smile widened.

.

Derek let out a breath as he turned the open sign over to closed and locked the door. "That went better than I thought it would." He wiped at the smudges of flour on his cheek - he couldn't seem to get rid of them. He had spent the better half of the day in the kitchen baking - the place he wanted to be above all else. "Thanks for staying." He grinned widely as he turned towards his younger sister.

"Of course!" Cora popped her gum and rolled her eyes as she finished counting down the register. "Mom didn't want you running all the customers away with your grumpy face." She grinned at the soft growl and glare she received. "If you have any samples left let me know - I can bring them with me to the library tomorrow." She flashed him a soft smile before taking her hair down from the ponytail holder.

Derek hid his smile and nodded. "Sure, thanks." He nodded towards the door. "You can go ahead and leave - I'll close up and have a fresh batch of samples ready for you before you go to work in the morning." Derek glanced at his sister out of the corner of his eye. "And a fresh cup of caramel coffee waiting for you."

"See you in the morning Der-Bear." Cora flashed a wide smile before leaving out of the front door.

Derek let his shoulders drop as he locked the door behind her. "Not too bad." He surveyed the sitting area. Cora had helped wipe down all of the white circle tables with an overlay of glass on top. The chairs were all white with metal frames. Everything looked sleek and clean. It was the way he had wanted it when they had started to make design plans.

"That wasn't too bad." He muttered under his breath as he finished cleaning up. His OCD was strong - his mother's fault. She had long ago drilled into him that a clean kitchen was a happy place. It had stuck with him as they had gone adventure after adventure with different cooking and baking recipes.

He still couldn't believe it had gone as well as it had. That that many people had come in to eat his food. Beacon Hills had wiped him out twice. He had spent all the time in the Kitchen - had had to call his mother to come in and help. And yes! She did spend the whole time trying to cajole him into going out on the date that Erica had already set up. Derek to this minute still is not sure how he said yes . . . He didn't remember saying anything but no.

. . .

Derek rolled his shoulders and stretched as much as he could as he came to a stop in front of the cute little white two story house. It was nice. Whoever the guy was . . . He seemed to be well put together. So far not so bad. His nose twitched as he moved closer to the stairs. He didn't remember Erica mentioning anything about puppies.

_'Thank you so much for staying over! I don't know what I would have done!'_

Derek's brows arched. The guy needed a sitter for puppies? Derek groaned as he came to a stop before making it up to the walkway. Erica and Boyd had left a couple things out. That much he knew. But a guy who was  _too_ attached to puppies was just weird.  _This is going to be fun_.

Derek couldn't walk away . . . The guy would tell Erica and then Erica would tell his mom and then he would be screwed. His shoulders sagged as a soft groan fell from his lips - the guy was human that much was obvious. He could smell traces of Boyd, Erica, and Jackson all over the house but that was the only  _different_ scent. 

He moved up the pathway and towards the door. Derek swallowed hard before knocking on the door. A smirk settled over his features as he heard the other's heart tick faster.  _Nervous._

"Hi!"

Derek froze, his jaw went lax. Erica had left out a couple details. His green blue eyes flickered from one mole to the next, a constellation of moles.  _Are they everywhere?_ Derek swallowed. And the most beautiful set of liquid chocolate with hazel eyes.  _Damn_ Derek was a sucker for colors he could link with different foods. His eyes reminded Derek of his Chocolate Muffins with hazelnut and almonds. And fuck Derek . . . his lips.

"Hi?" Browns blinked a few more times as he sucked his lower lip in between his teeth.

Derek shook his head. "Hello."

"Hi!" He bounced, more cheerful. "My name is Stiles." He glanced at the other.  _Erica left out a few things._ Stiles hadn't realized how much he liked leather jackets . .  . But  _damn!_ "I'm almost ready, come in?" Stiles held the door open a little wider. And he'd never been a fan of that much facial hair . . . It sort of worked. And his eyebrows! The eyebrows made him look like a serial killer alone. Added with that rugged facial hair . . . damn.

Derek nodded. "Sure." His eyes flickered around the room.  _The puppies must be well trained._ His eyes moved to the stairs where he could hear two heartbeats.

"Thanks again Heather!" Stiles smiled sweetly at the other. He glanced over everything once more. He had left Heather with a detailed layout for food and snacks. Erica had let them have a lot of snacks! Peanut Butter Fudge. Chocolate Pecan Pie Muffins - which sounded amazing - did Stiles get any? No. But because of all the sweets the twins now needed a balanced dinner to sort it out.

Derek stood in the foray waiting patiently. He drowned out the talk between Stiles and the Puppy Sitter - Heather. He inched closer towards the living room. It was nice - cozy. Much better than his bland non-personal bedroom and living room and kitchen in one with a small little area for a private bathroom. It was well lived in. Derek closed his eyes. He could feel the emotions - the laughter, the happiness. This was a home.

He froze and listened. The heartbeat from upstairs was getting closer.  _Apparently one of the puppies is a little mischievous._ A soft chuckle fell from his lips. Derek stood by the front waiting. He wanted to know what kind of dog person this Stiles was. 

Derek blinked. That was not a puppy. Derek repeats: _that is not a puppy_. He blinked. He was lost. Completely lost. "Um?" 

Scott froze. A whimper lodged in the back of his throat. His dark chocolate eyes gleams as the tears pushed to the surface. His vision became blurry as he stopped at the bottom of the stairs.  _Oh no. He's going to leave._

"Hey?" Derek shifted closer. "You okay?"

Scott sniffled as he shook his head. "Don't leave. I promise I'm good!" Tears started to fall down his little cheeks.

Derek stood frozen.  _Promise he's good?_

"Scott?" Stiles dropped to his knees in front of his son. "Baby what's wrong?" Stiles crooned softly in the back of his throat as he pulled Scott into his arms. He rubbed his back soothingly and swayed softly.

Scott wrapped his arms tightly around Stiles' neck. "Daddy! I'm sorry." He sniffled and squashed his face against the elder's neck. "I didn't mean for him to see me! I just wanted to tell you bye."

"Oh," Stiles whispered softly, the air leaving his lungs.

Derek blanched. His eyes flickered up to the stairs once more where the second heartbeat could be heard. His eyes widened as he saw a small little brunette girl standing. Her long brown hair was pulled down into two pigtails - one on each side.  _Twins?_ Erica had really left out a couple things. Derek was going to have to have a talk with Erica about leaving out very  _important key_ details.

"Don't leave," the little girl whispered as she moved down the stairs and towards their daddy.

 _They all have the same eyes._ Derek swallowed and let out a very slow breath.  He had had this conversation with his father. But he didn't think it would be shoved at him like this. Derek wanted children. A house full of them . .  but . .  this was fast. _Too_ fast.

"Oh baby," Stiles whispered as he pulled them both into a hug. "Listen, he can do what he wants." Stiles pulled Scott back to look at them both. "All that matters is that I love you."

Scott sniffled and hugged Stiles once more. "But someone needs to love you too."

"We love you, Daddy." Allison said as she placed her hand on his cheek. "But you should have someone that loves you like Uncle Boyd love Aunt Erica."

Stiles felt his heart squeeze,  _well damn._ What did a guy say to that? He fought back his own set of tears. He stood slowly untangling Scott from his arms. He turned to face Derek. "Hey, listen . . the door hasn't moved." He glanced back at his children. "I have twins." He stated the obvious.

"Others . . ." he trailed off.  _Others left just because he had children?_   His brows knitted together. Yes, it was a different type of responsibility, but . . .  _true love comes when Fate tells it to Sweetheart, Not because you say you are ready . . ._ Derek swallowed. The words of his Aunt Jayne filling his mind and heart. His eyes flashed blue for a moment.

"Daddy he's like Aunt Erica!" Allison gasped as she pointed a finger at Derek.

Derek leaned down on his haunches, hiking his jeans up a little.He let the partial shift take over. His eyes flashing blue, fangs dropping, and claws popping. Derek stayed still as Allison moved closer, her hand reaching out to touch his cheek - petting his sideburns. "Hi."

"Hi," Allison giggled softly.

Derek glanced at Stiles - a stunned Stiles. No one had ever had this reaction? "Well," he paused as he let his features shift back to a more human side. "It's settled." He stood up easily towering over the others. A smirk slid across his lips as he held his hand out for Allison. "You two are just going to have to come with us." Derek hoisted Allison up to his on his shoulders.

"You want us to come?" Scott questioned as he pulled away to look at Derek.

Stiles shot up. "They can . . . You want?" Stiles was lost. Speechless. This was new. Uncharted territory. 

"I planned on taking your dad to the movies." His nose twitched as the sad smell started to dissipate. "And I realized on the way here . . . I'm just not sure what movie he would like." Derek pursed his lips. "They have the new _Home_  movie out" - he only knew that because of his little brother.

A wide smile curled on the edges of Stiles' lips. "Or that new Avengers movie." His eyes shined with unshed tears.

"Yeah?" Derek bounced on the balls of his feet. "Do you think your dad would like that movie?"

A double greeting of ''Yes!" followed.

"Good." Derek nodded. "Now, what about snack food at the movies?" Derek asked, genuinely interested. He pulled Allison up and then placed her back on her own two feet. "I suggest you grab you shoes - I'm going to need pointers on what your Dad likes for dinner." A smile played with his lips as a chuckle spilled out. They were adorable.

Stiles sniffled. "Oh my gosh!" Tears cluttered his vision as his hand shot to cover his mouth. He hadn't expected that. His expectations had been so low he didn't really have any. And this . . . This hadn't even registered in his mind as a possibility. 

"You okay?" Derek whispered as he stepped closer.

Stiles nodded and took a step back. "I wasn't expec-" He blinked quickly willing the tears away as he looked at Derek once more. "You are so . . ." Stiles shook his head. "You look like a serial killer." He winced. "Sorry. That's not how I meant that."

"My sisters say that all the time." Derek reverted back to his basic grumpy stance.

A giggle fell from Stiles' lips. "Oh!" He took a step closer. "But then you came in here." He shook his head, all of his thoughts jumbled. "You stayed." Stiles let his lips pucker as he looked at the taller once more. "You look ready to rip my throat out, but you picked up my child and let her sit on your shoulders." Stiles swallowed hard his vision blurring once more. "What are you?"

"Hey," Derek whispered as he moved forward and pulled Stiles to his chest. He placed Stiles' ear directly over his heart and rubbed the shorter's back. "It's okay. I'm special." A smirk covered his lips. "Erica calls me a special snowflake." Derek smiled in accomplishment at the giggle that fell from Stiles lips. 

Stiles sniffled as he pulled back. "Thank you." He hugged the taller, face buried against Derek's chest. "Thank you," his words were muffled as he whispered against the taller's chest. But, he knew the werewolf would hear him. His head twisted in the direction of the stairs as he saw two sets of beaming eyes staring at him. "Ready?"

"Well then," Heather moved forward. "I had better at least get a hug before you go." Her eyes sparkled. "And I want to hear about the movie next time I babysit." Heather laughed as the twins ran towards her in a dual hug. "No charge," She winked before taking her exit.

Derek smiled. "I get it." He whispered at Stiles as he watched the two take a bag and fill the bottom with the snacks that Stiles had prepared for them before putting a blanket on top. "You are a package deal." Derek glanced down at Stiles before looking at the twins. "My Aunt Jayne was like that when she met my Uncle Peter." His voice was soft as he rubbed Stiles' back soothingly. "Uncle Peter had told me that sometimes packaged deals were better than just one deal. There was more love."

"There is." Stiles whispered as he pulled back. He swallowed hard. "Is this too fast?"

Derek stared down. His wolf keened softly, a deep purr settled in his chest. "No, but it can be as fast as you want it to be."

"Okay," a slow smile spread across his lips. "I like that."

"Daddy!" Scott exclaimed as he tried to drag the bag - with Allison's help - across the living room. "Daddy it's too heavy!"

Stiles chuckled and moved forward. He hoisted the back into the air and let it settle on his shoulder. He reached out for Scott's hand as Derek put Allison on top of his shoulders once more.

"Hey," He turned towards Stiles as he held on to Allison's legs. "Can we walk?" His blue green eyes sparkled at the light that shined in Stiles' smile. He kept one hand on Allison as he reached out with his other for Stiles' hand. A wide smile covered Derek's lips as the smaller laced their fingers together. "I know of this really cool park - it's on the way to the movies."

Stiles nodded. He liked that idea. Liked everything about the other. He was so different. He let hope bloom in his chest for the first time in a while. "I like this pace," He murmured for the wolf to hear. Stiles really did.

 


	3. Epilogue & Recipes!

Stiles smiled sweetly as he placed another to-go box in the white paper bag. "You have a good day Irene." His smile widened. "Don't let Bart eat all of those muffins before you do." His chocolate honey orbs flickered towards the door as it jingled. "Welcome to Bakery Bites!" 

His eyes warmed over as he watched Derek carry a cooling tray of fresh muffins out into the front. Stiles smiled dopely for a moment before returning to the line of customers. Stiles helped each customer. He glanced at the small little clock that ticked by beside the Register. The lunch rush was just about over.

"Finally!" He heaved a sigh as the last of the rush waved before leaving. He dropped against the counter top with a groan. "You need to hire another person for help!"

Derek chuckled and wrapped his arms around the smaller's waist. He placed a teasing kiss on the side of Stiles' neck. "I did he murmured while nibbling on the skin. "Isaac Lahey - I turned him last week."

"Oh?" Stiles glanced up in just enough time to see Derek's eyes fade from red. "I knew you'd make the right choice." He patted the arms. "Isaac will be a good addition." His voice was buttery soft. Stiles leaned back and let Derek take most of his weight. "Can you believe it?" He twisted his head to the right as he pulled back, trying to look at Derek.

His eyes flashed. A lot had happened in two years. His mother had stepped down as Alpha - _'I want to grow old with plenty of grand babies'. Talia smiled as she looked over at Scott and Allison. 'Those two are a start'. Talia laughed at the look she received._ Derek had taken his place as Alpha Hale over all of the Hale Packs. After that he had started to make his own pack. And somewhere over the course of two years, most of Derek's stuff wound up at Stiles house.  _'Just move in!' Stiles laughed as he folded another pair of Derek's black under armor underwear. 'Yeah?' Derek asked as he looked over, a wide smile on his lips. 'Your stuff is here ,' Stiles whispered as he moved closer. 'I'd like you to here here as much as your clothes are.' Derek grinned 'okay.'_

Derek smiled. "Yes, I still like this pace."

"Me too." Stiles giggled. It had been two  years, 2 months, and 5 days since that fateful blind date. Stiles heaved a soft sigh as he closed his eyes and let the other's heat soak into him. "Okay," he patted Derek's hands. "I have to pop out another chapter before I can call it quits." He flashed Derek a wide smile and pecked him on the cheek. "Watch for people?"

Derek nodded. He leaned against the counter and watched as Stile absorbed himself in his laptop and the third book in his Bite Series. A wide smile covered his lips. He loved the other.  Derek was going to ask Stiles to marry him. He was waiting for the next full moon - he wanted everyone to be there.

.

Derek chuckled as his hands laid on Stiles' hips. He shook his head before placing his chin on Stiles shoulder - hunching forward to do so. "That smells good." Derek murmured as his lips hovered on Stiles' neck.

"Yeah?" Stiles smiled and let his hand run through Derek's thick black hair. "Though I'd just go simple with gravy and chicken with rice tonight." Stiles stirred the gravy once more. "The twins said it sounded good."

"Dad!" Scott ran into the kitchen, Allison on his heels. "Guess what we made in school today!" A wide smile covered his lips.

Erica grinned as she popped her head through the living room - Liam on her hip. "Alright! I gotta get going. Lydia has her piano recital." She waved quickly and pulled the door behind her.

"Dad!" Scott exclaimed again, all wide eyed and bright smile.

Stiles shook his head. "What honey."

"No," Scott shook his head. "I said Dad not Daddy."

The room froze. Stiles held his breath. He blinked, unsure of what to say or what to do. They had covered a lot in their two years together. But  _that_ had not come up yet.

Derek swallowed as he glanced at Stiles. His wolf shifted, suddenly restless at the fast pace of Stiles' heart. He glanced down at Scott - those wide brown eyes staring at him so proudly, full of affection. Derek melted. He leaned down on his haunches grunting softly as Scott rammed into him. "Yeah Buddy?"

"Look what I made for Grandma!" Scott smiled widely. "We had free time so I was able to make this card for her birthday!"

Allison nodded. "I made one too!" She smiled and leaned on Derek's other side. "The teacher let us use glitter Dad!"

"That's great Baby Girl." Derek murmured as he wrapped his arms around them both. He hadn't expected to feel this. The affection and love the swelled in his chest. He didn't think they would ever call him that. Derek had always figured he would be  _Derek_ to them, never  _Dad._  

Stiles stared at the picture in front of him. Snagging his phone from the counter top, Stiles took a quick picture. He wanted to remember this moment. Remember the look on Derek's face at the recognition of being called Dad. Stiles smiled down at his children. They were innocent. And so sweet. He had been blessed. Tremendously blessed.

"You like it Daddy?" Scott craned his neck around to look at Stiles over Derek's shoulder.

A bubble of happiness bloomed in Stiles' chest. He moved closer and leaned over Derek. "Sure do Scotty." He winked at the nickname Scott had picked up with hanging around Isaac and the other wolves in Derek's pack.

"Okay," Derek stood and placed a chaste kiss on Scott and Allison's forehead. "Go wash up. Daddy is almost finished with dinner." He stood up straighter and turned towards Stiles. Watching. "Are you okay with that?"

Stiles nodded as his vision blurred. "I'm more than okay." He wrapped his arms around Derek's neck and pulled the taller down for a kiss.He let out a sigh as Derek's arms around tightly around his waist. "I like this pace."

"I do too," Derek murmured as he leaned down for another kiss.

**The End**

* * *

 

I have no clue if anyone would want these. But I know I will try some after a little more research. Especially the Ham and Cheese one - It would be nice for lunch with some fruit or something. ENjoy. I hope you liked the story!

 

 **How to make muffins** : (unless stated otherwise)  
  
-Line the pan(s) with paper or foil liners;  
coat the liners with cooking spray. (For  
savory muffins, dust with flour after  
spraying.)  
-Fill each liner 2/3 to 3/4 full with batter  
and bake at 350 degrees F until a toothpick  
comes out clean.

  
  
i.

 **Morning Glory -** ingredients  
-¼ cup sweetened shredded coconut, toasted  
-¼ cup walnuts, toasted  
-2¼ cups all-purpose flour  
-¾ cup granulated sugar  
-1½ teaspoons baking soda  
-½ teaspoon baking powder  
-1 teaspoon ground cinnamon  
-¾ teaspoon salt  
-1 (8-ounce) can crushed pineapple in juice  
-1 Granny Smith apple, peeled, cored and shredded  
-3 eggs  
-4 tablespoons unsalted butter, melted and cooled  
-1 teaspoon vanilla extract  
-1½ cups shredded carrots (about 3 carrots)  
-1 cup golden raisins  
-¾ cup finely chopped dried pineapple

Directions!

 **1.** Preheat oven to 350 degrees F. Spray a 12-cup muffin tin with non-stick cooking spray.  
**2.** Process the toasted coconut and walnuts in a food processor until finely ground, about 15 seconds. Add the flour, sugar, baking soda, baking powder, cinnamon and salt and pulse until combined, about 3 one second pulses. Transfer the flour mixture to a large bowl and set aside.  
**3.** Pour the crushed pineapple into a fine-mesh strainer set over a 4-cup measuring cup (or small bowl), then add the shredded apple. Press the fruit mixture until it is completely dry (the resulting juice should measure about 1 cup). Transfer the juice to a small saucepan and bring to a boil over medium-high heat. Reduce the heat to medium and simmer until the juice has reduced to ¼ cup, about 10 minutes. Allow to cool slightly.  
**4.** Transfer the juice to a medium bowl and whisk in the eggs, melted butter and vanilla extract until smooth. Gently fold the egg mixture into the flour mixture until just combined. Gently fold in the pineapple and apple mixture, the carrots, raisins, and dried pineapple.  
**5.** Divide the batter evenly between the muffin cups. Bake until a toothpick inserted in the center comes out clean, 24 to 28 minutes, rotating the muffin tin halfway through baking. Let the muffins cool for 10 minutes in the pan, then remove the muffins to a wire rack, and cool for at least 10 minutes before serving. Leftover muffins can be stored in an airtight container at room temperature for up to 4 days. They can also be wrapped individually in plastic wrap and frozen for up to 1 month.

ii.

 **Chocolate-Pecan Pie** - Make Chocolate Muffins (No. 14).  
-Make a dent in each while still warm; cool.  
-Cook 1/4 cup each brown sugar, corn syrup and butter  
-with 1 beaten egg  
-1 teaspoon each cornstarch and vanilla over medium heat, stirring, until thick.  
-Stir in 3/4 cup chopped pecans;  
-cool. Spoon the pecan mixture over the muffins.

[No. 14  **Chocolate** :  
-Melt 6 tablespoons butter with  
-1/2 cup chopped bittersweet chocolate.  
-Mix 1 3/4 cups flour,  
-3/4 cup sugar,  
-1/2 cup cocoa powder,  
-1 teaspoon baking powder,  
-1/2 teaspoon salt and  
-1/4 teaspoon baking soda.  
-Whisk 1 cup milk, 1 egg and 1 teaspoon vanilla, then stir into the flour mixture.  
-Stir in the melted chocolate mixture.  
-Divide among 12 prepared muffin cups and bake 22 to 28 minutes.]

iii.

 **Ham & Cheese** \- Make Herb Muffins (No. 46),  
- _Omitting the parsley_ and adding 1 cup shredded havarti,  
-2/3 cup diced ham,  
-1/4 cup grated parmesan and  
-1 small chopped caramelized onion with the flour.  

[No. 46  **Herb** :  
-Mix 2 cups flour,  
-1/4 cup chopped parsley,  
-1 tablespoon sugar,  
-2 teaspoons baking powder and  
-3/4 teaspoon salt.  
-Whisk 1 1/4 cups milk, 1 egg and 2 tablespoons melted butter; fold into the flour mixture.  
-Divide among 12 prepared muffin cups and bake at 400 degrees F, 16 to 20 minutes.]

 


End file.
